Earth Girls Are Easy
Earth Girls Are Easy is a 1988 American musical comedy film directed by Julien Temple and stars Geena Davis, Julie Brown, Jim Carrey, Damon Wayans, and Jeff Goldblum. The plot is based on the song "Earth Girls Are Easy" from Julie Brown's 1984 mini-album Goddess In Progress. Plot summary The film begins with three furry aliens Wiploc (red alien, played by Carrey), Zeebo (yellow alien, played by Wayans) and Mac (blue alien, played by Goldblum) traveling in a space ship. It's been a long time since they've had female companionship and they receive a broadcast showing human females. They are titillated by these "hairless", shapely creatures and discover that the broadcast came from Earth, so they set off toward Earth and southern California. Valerie Gail (Davis) is a valley girl manicurist who works for the "Curl Up & Dye" hair salon. When she feels her cold fiancé Dr. Ted Gallagher (Rocket) is slipping away, she attempts to seduce him with a new look; by stripping off her clothes to her white corset, suspenders, underwear, stockings and pink high heels. Instead she catches him cheating on her with his nurse. She kicks him out, smashes his stuff and refuses to see him again. The next day, she is sunbathing when the aliens' spaceship crash lands in her pool. She befriends them and calls her friend Woody (Michael McKean) to come and drain the pool so the aliens can work on their ship and get it flying again. Meanwhile she brings them into her home and though there is a language barrier at first, the aliens prove to be quick learners and absorb American culture and language by watching television. Wanting them to blend in to their surroundings, Valerie takes them to her friend Candy Pink (Brown, co-writer and co-producer) at the salon. After shaving off the aliens' fur, they turn out to be human looking and attractive. They all go out and party at Los Angeles nightclubs where their looks, athleticism and incredibly long tongues soon make them the envy of every female in the place. Valerie and Mac begin to fall for each other and go back to Valerie's place. There they find out that they are anatomically compatible and make love. The next day the pool is drained and Zeebo and Wiploc are working on their ship when Woody stops by and offers to take them to the beach. They agree and after accidentally holding up a convenience store, Zeebo and Wiploc are soon driving down the LA Freeway the wrong way, in reverse, with the police in pursuit. Mac finds out his crew mates are in trouble and goes to help and gets arrested along with Woody in a case of mistaken identity. Valerie smashes the police vehicle in order to get arrested too so she can go with Mac. The police pursuit ends in a crash, and Zeebo and Wiploc are taken to the ER at the local hospital. There they are examined by Dr. Gallagher who discovers they have two hearts. While he is envisioning fame and fortune through this discovery, Valerie and Mac elude the police and enter the ER disguised as a doctor and nurse, where they convince Gallagher he is delusional. They then escape back to Valerie's place where work continues on the space ship. Meanwhile Valerie and Dr. Gallagher reconcile and plan to go to Las Vegas to get married right away. Mac is heartbroken and prepares the ship for take-off. Valerie comes out to say good-bye, followed by Dr. Gallagher who discovers the ship and wants to call the authorities. While Valerie is struggling with her fiance to keep him from calling, she comes to the realization that it's really Mac who she loves. She gets in the ship and off they head into the sky. Cast *Geena Davis as Valerie Gail, a manicurist who lives in the San Fernando Valley in Southern California *Jeff Goldblum as Mac, the chief alien *Jim Carrey as Wiploc, an alien *Damon Wayans as Zeebo, an alien *Julie Brown as Candy Pink, Valerie's friend and co-worker *Michael McKean as Woody, Valerie's pool boy, an aging surf bum *Charles Rocket as Dr. Ted Gallagher, Valerie's philandering fiancé, a medical doctor *Larry Linville as Dr. Bob *Rick Overton as Dr. Rick *Angelyne as herself Category:Films Category:1989 release Category:Jim Carrey films